Dual Infinity
For single version, see Infinity. |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = * * |damageB = * * |damageC = * * |accuracy = *65% *61% |recoil = 30% |magazine = 30 / 100 |fire = Semi-auto / Auto |ammotype = |rateoffire = *85 *90 |weightloaded = 0% |recommended = |reloadtime = 4.4 seconds (120 frames) |addon = |variant = |system = infinity |image = |knockback = *16% *13 |spraypattern = T-shaped |stun = *26 *21 |source = Mileage Auction |origin = |price = $1500 |zombiez = 1}} Dual Infinity is a grade pistols in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Dual Infinity is a pair of dual-wielded pistols capable of firing in semi-automatic or in fully automatic mode. While firing in semi-automatic mode, the accuracy and damage of the pistols will noticeably be higher but its rate of fire is lowered. Alternately, if fired in fully automatic mode, the pistols will pop off rapid rounds at the sacrifice of damage. Advantages If compared to its original version: *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Able to stun zombies *Has rapid fire ability *Does not affect speed *Suitable to escape from zombies *Does not easily run dry Disadvantages *Higher in-game purchase cost *Does lower damage *Lower accuracy *Higher recoil *Longer reload time *Not accurate in rapid mode except in close area Events ; South Korea *11 August 2016: Dual Infinity Final Lace Pattern Paint. ;China *This weapon was released on 13 January 2010 and held Upgrade Event. ;Japan *This weapon was released on 4 March 2010 and held Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event. *The Final version was released on 29 September 2010 and held Upgrade Event. ;Singapore/Malaysia *Dual Infinity was released on 4 October 2011 and held Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event. *The Final version was released on 9 May 2012 and held Upgrade Event. ;Indonesia *This weapon was released on 21 September 2011 and held Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event. *The Final version was released on 9 November 2011 and held Upgrade Event. ;Turkey *Dual Infinity was released on 10 July 2013 and held Upgrade Event. ;Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *Dual Infinity was released on 27 November 2014 through Craft system and held Upgrade Event. ;Vietnam *Dual Infinity was released on 26 March 2015 through Craft system. *Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event was held on 7 May 2015. *Dual Infinity Final Upgrade Event was held on 20 August 2015. Users Terrorists: *Asia Red Army: Seen using Dual Infinity Final against zombies in Manhwa. *Erika: Seen using Dual Infinity Final (the red one) in Concept art. Tactics using Dual Infinity *Use fully automatic firing mode for close combat. *Use semi-automatic mode for long range battle. *Players can use Dual Infinity with Deadly Shot to finish zombies in the least amount of time. *Dual Infinity works the best if paired with machine guns with long reload time. *The first two shots of Dual Infinity are very accurate. Fire it in 2 or 3-round burst to maintain the accuracy. *If the target is at close range, aim for full rapid mode. Variants Custom= An upgraded version of the original Dual Infinity. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip on one pistol. Damage has been slightly increased but the accuracy has been slightly decreased. |-| Final= Final version of the original Dual Infinity and the upgraded version of Dual Infinity Custom. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip for one pistol. It does more damage and has higher rate of fire for semi-automatic mode. However, its accuracy slightly decreases and its recoil for fully automatic mode slightly increases. |-| Lace Pattern= Painted version of Dual Infinity Final with Lace Pattern paint. It is sold directly in shop in both separated and painted forms. Tips Comparisons Dual Desert Eagle= ; Positive *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Higher accuracy *Shorter reloading time *Usable in all modes *Purchasable ; Neutral *Effective against zombies ; Negative *Lower damage *Lower knockback *Lower rate of fire when firing with A mode (Left-click) |-| Dual Elites= The comparison is based on original Dual Infinity, semi-automatic mode. ; Positive *Higher rate of fire *Shorter reload time *Available for all teams *Higher magazine size (+10) (Custom and Final) ; Neutral *Same recoil *Same weight ; Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate *Higher price (+$700) *Only purchasable via Cash Gallery dualinfinity viewmodel.png|View model Dualinfinity draw.png|Ditto, drawing dualinfinity rapid.png|Rapid fire model Dualinfinity rapid2.png|Ditto dualinfinity worldmodel.png|World model 293891_554340967915072_2070286090_n.jpg|Ditto dualinfinity shopmodel.png|Shop model Infinity.gif|Store preview difkr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Dualinfinity_upgrade_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale dicp.jpg|China poster File:Dual_infinity_china_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale ditp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Dual_infinity_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale 265x414.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Singapore_malaysia_dualinfinity_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Dual_infinity_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia resale poster File:Infinity_poster_tr.jpg|Turkey poster File:Dual_infinity_turkeyposter_resale_final.png|Ditto, resale File:Goiuudai2008.jpg|Vietnam poster Cs italy0009.jpg|In-game screenshot dualinfinity hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon cSTRIKE-ONLINE 2015-07-14 18-09-05-305.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Dual-infinity-in-bingo.jpg|Obtained from Bingo Draw Firing Reload Rapid Fire mode (example) Trivia *There are two scorpions tattoos engraved on each of the pistols slide. *This weapon is the second dual wielded pistol (the first is Dual Elites). *There is a trick with this weapon where you can shoot a secondary mode with 100% accuracy, by replacing the secondary mode (Default: ) with Scroll up and down and then, you can scroll up and down continuously and the results are visible. This trick can also be done with the primary shot in the same way. *Due to the design of the Dual Infinity's first form and its ability to be fired gunslinger-style, some players have gone far to call their weapon "Ebony & Ivory", referring to one of the weapons wielded by Dante, the main protagonist of Devil May Cry. *Oddly in the view model, a bullet texture can be seen in one of the pistols referring that the chamber is not correctly drawn while the other one is correct. Also, while reloading a new magazine, a bullet can be seen clearly in 3D shape model. *If the user has one bullet left and was fired in A mode, the left gun slide is shown in dryfire state. However, it is opposite when fired in B mode. External links *M1911 at Wikipedia. Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Infinity series Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:SVI Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities